1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket electrically coupled to an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a socket electrically coupled to an electronic device which includes a BGA (Ball Grid Array) unit. In addition, the present application claims the benefit of, and priority to, Japanese patent application No. 2003-282139 filed on Jul. 29, 2003, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, when a semiconductor chip including a BGA unit is tested, a socket for testing IC is used in order to send and to receive a signal to/from the semiconductor chip. In this case, as the contact of the socket corresponding to the ball contact, a POGO pin and an electrode pad are known.
The POGO pin electrically connects the tip of the pin into contact with the ball contact of the BGA and by pressing. The electrode pad electrically connects a plane electrode to the apex of the ball contact.
However, according to the conventional POGO pin, the ball contact is easy to damage because the tip of the pin contact pierces the ball contact in case of contacting. Moreover according to the electrode pad, a foreign substance is easy to adhere to the electrode. For this reason, according to the test of the semiconductor chip which has to be coupled to the multiple electrodes, the problem such as the reliability or durability of contacting will be occurred.